cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Clarkson Republic
Clarkson Republic: Basic Facts Clarkson Republic is one of the younger member states of the New Pacific Order. Founded in May 2007, the Republic—a federation of once-independent city-states with countryside dominions—had a rough go in its first week marked by war. This was offset by rapid economic growth fuelled by aid and trade payments, and the Republic—even while in anarchy—still managed to post efficiency ratings well in excess of 500 during its first days. As a consequence of the massive influx of assistance the nation bypassed the NPO's Alpha and Beta Battalions altogether and was ranked class "Gamma" while still an NPO Cadet Candidate. During peacetime the National Flag of the Republic flies on all government buildings and domestic military bases. Additionally, all legislation bears the seal and motto of the Republic (its motto is "Docebo iniquos vias tuas: et implii ad te convertentur"). By contrast, when conducting foreign affairs the NPO flag is flown alongside the National Flag, and at all times it is flown with troops deployed abroad and at foreign embassies. During wartime, the NPO emblem is held in equal esteem both at home and abroad and it is hoisted with or alongside the National Flag on all public flagstaffs. Generally, the populace follows suit. Government Originally separate states ruled almost uniformly by forms of constitutional monarchy, these states united as a Confederation and devolved sovereignty to the people, with certain restrictions. The Confederation retains complete internal sovereignty over all domestic and foreign affairs, including taxation, although it is predisposed to linking its foreign, military, and economic policies to the New Pacific Order due to ideological conviction and strategic concerns. The State recognises the Emperor of the NPO as the sovereign of the alliance, but in the end the Clarksonian people remain in possession of their own sovereignty, the personal embodiment of which is the Chief Justice, who exercises certain sovereign powers in the utmost good faith for the people of the Republic. *One proportional "lower" house, known as the General Congress, is a parliamentary body possessing 315 members elected by plebiscite every two years. The Prime Minister of the Assembly is responsible for the day-to-day administration of government. Cabinet posts include the Interior Secretary, Secretary of State (Foreign Affairs), Alliance Secretary (NPO Affairs), War Secretary, Secretary of Trade and Industry, Treasury Secretary, National Security Advisor, Secretary of Urban Affairs, Secretary of Agriculture, Financial Services Industry Secretary, Attorney General (Department of Justice and Public Prosecutions), and the Chairman of the Bank of the Republic. Other posts occupy cabinet seats, including a representative from the Council (see below). *One regionally-elected "middle" house, known as the Senate, exists also. Its members are elected in a similar manner to those of the General Congress. They may not propose new legislation, but are entitled to reject bills sent to them back to the Assembly for review. *The Council, an upper house comprised of 50 former judicial officials (and with new members chosen by the Council itself) reviews bills passed by the Plebeian Assembly and the Senate, looking for constitutional conflicts or anything which the Judges believe is contrary to the public interest or the cultural and moral fabric of the nation. When inducted, or "Commissioned," a Councillor is a member for life, though most resign at the age of 80 and they may resign their Commissions. The Chief Justice, elected by the Council, is considered the fount of all formal honour and the personal embodiment of the people's sovereignty. No CJ may serve for more than eight years before stepping down. Military Policy The military policy of the Clarkson Republic is linked to the military policy of the High Command of the NPO. It tends to emphasize economic growth over military strength due to the protection afforded it by the New Pacific Order and, consequentially, the Initiative. However, it follows a strict "they go, we go" policy: if the NPO goes to war, so does the Republic. Economic Policy The Clarkson Republic's economic policy is strongly informed by the research provided to it by the New Pacific Order's central administration. Possessing Coal and Aluminum as native resources, the Republic is willing to exchange trades for substantial cash payments. It is also willing to make substantial cash payments to secure trades with other states. It gives preference to NPO nations in all trade and foreign aid transactions. Foreign Policy The Republic's foreign policy is linked to the NPO, though it retains independent bi-lateral relationships both within and outside of the alliance. It should be noted that the Republic considers its NPO treaty obligations to be part of its Supreme Law. Category:Nations Category:Former member of New Pacific Order